Vaide Vaidorna
Summary Vaide Vaidorna is a character from Storiverse. Vaide was a human born in Atadan Empire, from a poor, lower class family. Her mother died when she was a baby, and her father died when she was 15. Being an orphan, she decided to be a Soldier for Atadan Empire. After 25 years in Atadan Military, people started to realize something awkward about her, soon after she was accused of having connections with Cehennem, Due to Atadan Empire's obsession with purity of Human race and bad reputation beings connected with Cehennem; she was found guilty and imprisoned for 100 years. She eventually made her escape from prison with her powers connected to Cehennem. She escaped from her country and moved to another Univerde that is not connected to Atadan Empire. Years have passed, now Vaide has completely mastered her Cehennem powers and became highly dangerous Vesvese user, Now she is a multiversal criminal who's wanted dead or alive by multiple countries and is considered as "a threat to the entire multiverse" Appearance and Personality See image Height: 1.70m Prior to having awakened her Vesvese powers, Vaide had a nationalistic personality. She wanted to protect her country and her people from dangers. That was the reason she became a soldier. After having betrayed by her people and becaming a prisoner, she became highly selfish and sadistic, enjoying to play with people and torture them, or torture their loved one infront of them, make deals that won't end good for them, give them false hope and destroy their dreams. Overall, despite being highly selfish and sadistic, she acts and talks in a very polite manner, she is a faux affably evil. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 6-B', possibly '''far higher' Name: 'Vaide Vaidora '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 150 years old '''Classification: '''Human, Former Soldier of Atadan Empire, Vesvese user, Space Pirate, Criminal '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8; Reliant on her connection with Cehennem), Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Excellent Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Information Analysis, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption (Can create energy blasts, can absorb energy), Power Absorption (Absorbs powers of those she has killed or sealed), Enhanced Senses and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal and abstract beings), Aura and Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively inflicts fear), Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can be exist in nonexistent places, can bend space), Transmutation (Can turn things into a tarot card), BFR (Can send people to other Universes), Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can kill with a thought, can erase things from existence), Acausality (Types 2 and 4; İblis and Vesvese users are singularity and operate on a seperate system of cause and effect), Dimensional Travel and Teleportation, Power Nullification (Capable of nullfying powers of others, specifically Reality Warping and its variations), Resistance to all types of Mind Attakcs, Power Nullification, Sealing, Existence Erasure and Resistance Negation. Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Country level '(Has been consistently shown to be superior to Daughters of Kaos), possibly 'far higher '(She has been considered to be "a threat to the entire multiverse") '''Speed: Immeasurable (faster than Multiversal Abstracts, time has no meaning to her, can be exist in nonexistent places) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class, possibly far higher Durability: '''At least '''Country level, possibly''' far higher''' Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Standard Melee range, hundreds of kilometers with projectiles, Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel and BFR '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Genius (Extremely cunning and manipulative, can deceive and manipulate high ranked military officers and turn countried against eachother, can convince people to make deals with her even though they know her evil identity) '''Weaknesses: '''Is very sadistic, likes to make people feel pain instead of quickly finishing them off, but can quickly get serious if she realizes that her opponent is no joke Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Characters